You light me up
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: "Sayajins thrive off of the pull the moon gives, with or without our tails, its still in our blood. Gohan, you have been chosen as my mate long before either of us knew." "Vegeta." "Hm?" "I love you." "I love you too," WARNING ZESTY FIRST ONE IDK WHAT IM DOING


**This is my first time writing a lemon, but this is one yaoi couple i dont mind reading about. It is kind of interesting and a little scary to think that this could have occurred in the anime IF it was this dirty. Not much is known on the cultural backgrounds of the Sayajins, so Vegeta and Gohan could really be a thing. I started this March 30th 2017...Lets see how long it takes till I decide to post it lol**

It was early spring; the rain had caused a fresh smell of pine and cypress to radiate throughout the woods of Mt. Poazu. A young man of about 20 years old stretched his arms above his head, biceps making the gi top wrinkle slightly. A contented sigh escaped his full, pale lips.

Gohan couldn't help but to feel good today. It was HIS birthday after all, and Vegeta was supposed to show up. The Prince had a way of making the demi feel a type of jello in his stomach, a heat in his cheeks. If his mother found out about his secret infatuation with the Sayajin, she would more than likely kick him out of the house. Chi-Chi had a habit of automatically assuming that her son was a straight man, willing to get married and have many children. The man, though, didn't find that appealing at all. Especially the girl his mother is trying to hook him up with. She is cocky, full of herself, and really just not someone for him. Although, once he put some thought to it, Videl was a lot like Vegeta, but she has a vagina. That was the deal breaker for the kid.

"Ugh, I really got to tell her someday. I think Videl is pretty cool, but I really don't like her like that...Oi," Gohan placed his hand on his forehead, the black bang being pushed up a little. The black haired youth couldn't wrap his head around how fast the time had gone since his father's death...almost 10 years. Next year would be the 10th anniversary of the Cell Games and hence his father is dead still, the celebration of 10 years of relative peace. Goku came back during the Buu situation, but left again soon after. Goten was heart-broken, but what can be done? The Kai's said for it to happen so it did.

"Gohan!" A woman's voice echoed over the mountain tops and throughout the trees, "Get home now! You need to get ready!" Chi-chi called to her eldest son, praying he had heard everything she had said.

"Alright!" _I really do not want to go to this thing. I am not in the mood to deal with people today..._ 9 years ago, as of next week, Gohan Son lost his father which, in turn, caused the boy to become severly and scarily depressed. He wouldn't talk, eat, or even come out of his bedroom for months. It took a lot of coaxing by a certain pure-bred. Some how, Vegeta, the prince of ass holes, was able to help the young Son out of his funk. Sadly, the boy still had his days when he just spun and spun in a dark circle. Today was one of those days. The only thing keeping him calm and happy was the woods around him, but soon he will be in the busy city to the west, where Bulma calls home.

Gohan began to fly home, not wanting to keep his mother waiting any longer than she already has. Everything passed in a blur as the tired man worked on auto pilot with nothing really going through his head. Just an empty ship on cruise. He landed in front of his home, the grass rubbing his clean boots as the wind blew hard enough to winnow the clothing on the line and the mop on his head.

"There you are," his mother was looking him up and down, "Go get some nice clothes on. We don't always see everyone at once but they think it is a good occasion as any to meet up again. I mean, my son has been alive for 2 DECADES!" Chichi threw her arms around her son's neck, hugging him close. His now 9 year old brother was cocking his head at her statement.

"What's a decade?" Goten was innocently curious. Gohan pulled away from his mother's choke hold and smiled at Goten.

"A decade, Goten," Gohan walked over and knealed in front of him,"is a short way of saying ten years. In that case, what does two decades mean?"

"Two ten years?" Goten blinked. Completely confused.

"Technically, yes," Gohan laughed at his bother's face. The nine year old was thinking hard over what 'two ten years' was. As Gohan stood to walk up to his bedroom, Goten turned and grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Is it 20?"

"Yes. Two decades is twenty years."

 **2 hours later**

 **At CC**

The small family was gathered in the courtyard of Bulma's personal dome house. A garden party. At least Gohan was in the fresh air. Well, as fresh as it can get with smog and pollution, but fresh nonetheless. _I am bored._ Gohan was leaning against a tree, watching the boys play tag. Trunks and Goten were both growing up pretty quiclkly. Trunks being 10 years of age somehow thought of himslef as a better and smarter version of the young Goku look-a-like. Bulma was playing some old dance music on the big stereo as she and a couple other people danced. Gohan smiled. _This is my family. They're insane._ Gohan felt a sudden wash of longing, seeing one person missing from his small family. His back pushed off the tree, and his legs led him away from all of the commotion. "You're The One That I Want" from the movie Grease was playing in the back.

 _Not today, Gohan. Get yourself together man_. Gohan sighed as he sat on the floor. He was lost. The boy brought his hands to his head, balling them into fists and squeezing his eyes shut. Tufts of his hair stuck out in between his fingers. _Damnit!_

Meanwhile, a certain Saiyajin prince was watching the halflings mental breakdown. Vegeta stared as Gohan shook lightly, sucking in as much air as possible. _The boy is having a panic attack._ Gohan remained silent. Breathing and trembling ever-so-slightly. He was trying not to draw attention to himself. Vegeta rolled his eyes then sighed. _This brat needs help._ A smirk played its way onto Vegeta's features. The man has been watching Gohan closely these passed 7 years, especially now that he has hit puberty. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was falling in love with the boy. Vegeta's body had a mind of its own as his legs worked themselves to the boy.

Gohan heard someone plop next to him. _Great. I just want to be alone._ He lifted his head swiftly, getting ready to yell at whoever was sitting next to him. The young man stopped as soon as he realized who it was.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan cursed himself for his nervousness. Vegeta's usual gruffness was replaced with an uncommon look of softness.

"What's wrong?" There was no reply. Gohan averted his gaze, looking at the buildings ahead.

"Gohan, is it your father?" That got his attention. Vegeta raised a brow at him, a smirk placing itself on his features. _Damn him. Kami he's hot when he looks at me like that. No, Gohan, don't._ The boy stood to leave, only for Vegeta to grab his wrist.

"Vegeta, I'm not in the mood."

"For what?"

"To argue with you!"

"We weren't arguing until now. You need to forget about your father."

"Easier said than done."

"Then, let me help you," Vegeta's voice held a sultry tone. He slowly stood, looking Gohan in the eye. Gohan blushed lightly, ripping his arm away, then turning away from the man.

"V-Vegeta," he took a breath, "what the hell was that?" Gohan refused to look at him. Vegeta's arrogance sparked as he lifted his chin.

"Look at the moon boy, it's full." Gohan grew confused. He looked up at the sky, the moon shining as bright as a thousand stars.

"Significance?" His voice was soft, lost. Vegeta walked closer, placing his hand in the small of Gohan's back.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop moping."

"Go fuck yourself."

"No," Gohan growled in frustration. Vegeta shrugged, then turned to leave. _Damnit..._ Gohan felt the tears fill his eyes. He was angry, confused, lonely, sad...self-loathing. Gohan looked at his hands, breathing quicker. He closed his eyes.

"Wait..." Vegeta stopped walking. He knew the young man was a few words away from a mental breakdown. He turned towards Gohan.

"Yes?" Gohan opened his mouth, but no words escaped him. Gohan rubbed his eye then shook his head. His lips were dry, hands clammy, and his body was hot. _Damn. Why do i feel like this? Kami, I need him...I WANT him._ Vegeta smirked once more.

Vegeta was currently imagining all the ways he could fuck the boy. In this lighting, Gohan's body was perfectly sillouhetted. His ass jutted out, his chest rising and falling with every breath. The moonlight created silver linings in Gohan's hair, the thin layer of sweat starting to form caused him to glisten. Why was he sweating? Gohan was nervous. He didn't like the silence, but he also didn't know what to say.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm, then pulled him as close as he could, wrapping his free arm around the boy's waist. Gohan was so shocked he didn't react. Vegeta put his lips on Gohan's, smashing them together. Gohan regained his senses and pushed him away.

"What the fuck?" Despite his shock and anger, Gohan actually liked what Vegeta did. Vegeta watched the boy as he searched him.

"Gohan, how do you feel?"

"What?"

"When I am with you, how do you feel?" Gohan shrugged. Vegeta walked up to him, noticing a tree not too far from where he was. Slowly, Vegeta moved Gohan's bang from his face, leaving his hand there.

"I-I don't know...Happy, I think," Gohan sputtered. Confused about the whole situation. He grabbed Vegeta's arm and pushed it away, letting out a breath. Vegeta remained calm, but his arrogance only grew.

"W-what?"

"Just happy?"

"Y-y-yes..." Gohan's cheeks grew red as he stepped backwards once more. _He's cute when he's shy._ Vegeta stepped forward, keeping the distance, a smirk remaining on his face. Vegeta grabbed both of Gohan's arms, pulling him close once more. This time, just looking at him. Gohan's breath quickened along with his heartbeat. His blush deepened.

"Mmm...the moon is doing what it does best."

"What a-are you talking about?"

"Sayajins thrive off of the pull the moon gives, with or without our tails, its still in our blood. Gohan, you have been chosen as my mate long before either of us knew."

"W-wait. Why me?" Vegeta didn't answer the question. He thrust his lips into Gohan's, who froze. _What the-_ Before he realized it, Gohan was kissing him back. Vegeta let go of his arms so he could roam his body. Gohan latched onto the back of Vegeta's neck, pulling him closer and tighter against him.

Gohan pulled away, shyly lowering his gaze. Vegeta cupped his chin, causing him to look up. His lips were slightly parted and full. The blush on his cheeks made his ebony eyes shine bright.

"Don't be afraid," Vegeta smirked, "this wouldn't be happening unless you wanted it too." Gohan nodded, then ran his hand through Vegeta's hair. He finally met Vegeta's eyes, a lustful shine sparking Gohan's interest.

This time, Gohan made the first move. He pulled Vegeta closer, kissing him. He opened his mouth to allow the man's tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance, Vegeta's eventually making it through first. He mapped out every nook and cranny of Gohan's mouth. The boy let out a low hum has Vegeta pulled away, biting his lip. The pure-bred Sayajin started to kiss down to Gohan's jawline, suckling his pale flesh. Gohan craned his neck back, panting lightly. Every kiss the man planted on him made the boy shiver.

"Mmm," Vegeta smirked when he got to Gohan's high neckline shirt, "This is going to get in the way." The young man didn't move. He looked down to see Vegeta taunting him with his eyes. Gohan rolled his, then grabbed Vegeta's hands and placed them on his chest.

"If it is really that much of a problem, then take care of it yourself," he returned the sultry tone. Vegeta growled low as he stood tall, hands still on Gohan's chest. The man then went back to kissing him, starting on the forehead, down to his lips. The 20 year old barely registered the hands moving swiftly passed every button on his dress shirt. Eventually, the black garment was disgarded, leaving his bare chest. Vegeta didn't stop there. The man pushed Gohan onto the grass below him, pinning him there.

Vegeta then began kissing his chest, Gohan's fingers grabbing Vegeta's hair, running through it. The man went up, stopping at the area his neck and shoulder met. He licked at it, kissed it, nibbled it. Gohan was currently trying to get Vegeta's shirt off when the man started to sink his teeth into Gohan's flesh.

Gohan whimpered as pain shot through him, but along with it, came a joy that no one could really explain. Vegeta licked the blood, cleaning his mate's wound. Gohan was able to get his now shaking hands under Vegeta's tee shirt.

"Shh, love. The pain won't last long, I promise," the prince was now ready to carry on. He looked the boy in the eye, lifting himself up, hovering over him. Gohan bit his lip, unsure of what to do next.

Vegeta's hand went straight to the boy's crotch. Rubbing him through his jeans. Gohan let out another sound, one he tried to stifle. Feeling his own member stiffen even more, the man worked on removing the boys jeans. Gohan let out a light chuckle at Vegeta's struggles. He eventually helped him get the jeans and boxers. He yanked Vegeta's down, now he was too horny to quit. As he did this, Vegeta stepped out of his pants and boxers.

Vegeta then cupped Gohan's cheek, his erection begging for action. The man gently yet swiftly flopped the birthday boy's body over onto his stomach. Gohan's member was smashed into the grass until Vegeta lifted his legs. Gohan was now on his knees and elbows, ass high in the air. Vegeta licked his fingers then started poking around Gohan's entrance. The boy strained, then Vegeta placed another finger in, scissoring to stretch him as much a possible. Gohan's virgin ass was hot and, now, wet. Vegeta removed his fingers. Placing his member outside of his entrance, Vegeta braced against his back.

"Brace yourself," were the only words spoken before Gohan was ravagely pounded into. Vegeta stopped, letting the boy adjust. Gohan was shivering in pain, tears now streaming freely down his face. His hands were balled into fists as he tried to relax.

Vegeta opened his eyes, the europhia from being in his mate's tight entrance only fueling his need to go on. He caught sight of Gohan's position. The pure-bred leaned down and started to kiss the back of the boy's neck. Vegeta kissed the mark, nibbling it. Gohan began to feel waves of pleasure once again. Gohan relaxed.

The pure-bred shifted his position, then pulled out. Almost as soon as he did, he slammed back in, hitting a spot in Gohan he didn't know he had. Gohan moaned as his pain turned to pleasure. _There, I found it_. Vegeta began ramming into his ass with even more vigor. Gohan began rocking his hips in time with Vegeta's thrusts, creating a smacking sound. Gohan's moans became higher pitched as his breath became quicker.

"F-fuck...Vegeta..." Gohan couldn't say anyhting else as his blissful sounds became louder. Vegeta sped up more. His own growls and groans becaming quicker. Both were panting. Tufts of grass were bawled in Gohan's fists. Vegeta felt Gohan's ass tighten around his member.

"I'm-" Gohan couldn't finish as his member exploded underneath him. Vegeta's filled his mate's entrance as they both collapsed. Vegeta gently pulled out then rolled over next to the boy. Gohan panted as his body still shook lightly. Vegeta watched Gohan's eyes flutter as he tried to fight his sleep. He picked him up, humming quietly. Gohan was asleep almost instantly. Vegeta looked at the clothes scattered on the lawn then back to his window. _I'll figure it out. Happy Birthday._

 _ **Next Morning**_

Gohan rolled over, only to fall on something warm. He didn't complain. _Man, did that really happen last night?_ Gohan opened his eyes. He realized then exactly what the 'warm thing' was. Vegeta was laying there, bare chested, watching him sleep. Despite his shock, Gohan couldn't help but smile. _That answers that question._

"Did you like your present last night?" Vegeta's voice was low, wrapping his arm around Gohan so the boy could snuggle closer.

"Yes, I did."

"I believe I won." Gohan lifted his head to meet Vegeta's gaze.

"Won what?"

"You havent thought about your father sinc then, have you?" Gohan blinked then laughed.

"Whatever," Gohan grinned, then yawned. The boy layed on his mate's chest once more, listening to his heartbeat. Vegeta began purring lightly, causing Gohan's eyes to get heavy again.

"Vegeta."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Gohan eventually fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. _This boy has just completely lit up my world._ A smile placed itself on the Prince's features a he too dozed off.


End file.
